


Its Okay, Little Buddy

by GleeDork1734



Series: Little Buddy [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker can talk to spiders, a little spidey friend, also Nat and her guns, mild swearing, peter brings home a friend, spidey is part of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeDork1734/pseuds/GleeDork1734
Summary: Peter Parker brings home a furry friend. The Avengers are not impressed. Especially Clint.





	Its Okay, Little Buddy

Peter hovered as he swung nearer to the balcony/landing pad of Avengers Tower. He’d been with the Avengers long enough to be comfortable with them, and they all knew his secret identity. Hell, he even lived with them now. But he knew they wouldn’t take well to what he wanted to do. He wouldn’t take no for an answer, though. He just hoped they would let him explain instead of acting rashly.

He adjusted his little friend, so he was sitting on his shoulder. -You ok buddy?-

-I am fine, friend. But where are we? This does not look like any web I have seen before?-

-You can call me Peter y’know. This is just the building where I live. My...web is inside. Listen, when we get in there, I’mma need you to let me handle it ok? My friends probably won’t respond well to your presence, but I can talk them down.-

-I admit I am surprised that you can get them to like you. From my previous experience, they were not very friendly towards our kind.-

-Aww, don’t worry buddy. Hey, do you have a name I can call you? Unless you like Buddy- which, okay I can work that, but, like, I’m not even sure you have names, so- uh, ok?-

-You may call me Idae, if you like.-

-Cool. Alright, well, no time like the present.-

Peter breathed deeply, then walked into the Tower. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

Clint should’ve known better. Really, he should’ve. In his line of work, it was never this quiet for this long. He should’ve known whatever was going to break the peace was going to be worse than normal. But, he didn’t think. Clint simply sat on the couch with the rest of his friends, laughing at one of Thor’s stories with everyone else. Well, nearly everyone else. Peter was off doing, well, whatever Peter did on a friday night. He should probably look into that, actually. 

So, it was due to this lull, that he screamed just as loud as Tony when the kid walked in from the balcony of the Tower with a hairy monster on his shoulder. He reached for his bow, before cursing himself for leaving it in his room. Tony beat him to the punch when he squeaked, “Peter what the actual hell is on your shoulder, and why the FUCK is it in my TOWER?!?”

“Okay guys, I know what you’re thinking and- NAT PUT THE GUN AWAY!!” Peter quickly cupped the spider to his chest, forcing Nat to lower her weapon, instead of risking killing Peter. Even if (mostly) everyone in the room looked like they kind of wanted to. 

“Just because I am nicknamed after a spider, does not mean I want one near me,” Natasha hissed, subtly backing up towards Clint.

“I do not understand, Son of Parker, what creature do you carry? And why does it cause such a volatile reaction among our comrads?” Thor asked, puzzlement clear on his face.

Tony was looking green and horrified, and had backed up to the wall, while holding Bruce out in front of him as a shield. Natasha had stopped moving, and was about a foot away from Clint, glaring at the spider with a look that would cow Nick Fury. Bruce was giving Peter a weird look, while also trying to escape from Tony’s iron grip. Thor was just staring at the arachnid with a mix of confusion and fascination. Steve hadn’t moved, and was wary of the spider, if not openly afraid.

Finally, Clint found his voice, and in a very strained tone, asked, “Peter- why do you have a big ass spider on your shoulder? More importantly, why is it here?”

Peter’s sheepish look faded into one of determination. “I found him over in the warehouse district. Poor guy’s web was destroyed, and he wasn’t gonna survive long enough to build a new one, not with people constantly stomping on any spider that gets near them(even though they have a right to be outside)” By the end of his statement, he was practically yelling. Clearly, Peter felt strongly on the subject of Spider Rights. 

Before anyone could get a word out, he continued. “Idae is staying with me until further notice. I figured you guys would react this way, so he promises to stay on my floor.”

“Wait, the spider has a name? And- hold on, you can communicate with it?? What the fuck?!” Tony was going to make an indent in the wall at the rate he was going. Though Clint was inclined to agree with his statement.

“Yeah. You guys do realize I’m half spider, right? Of course I can talk with them. Most spiders think of me as just a bigger, weirder spider. Idae was actually confused about how the Tower was my web,” Peter said, smiling at his little ‘friend’. Peter tilted his head, and stopped talking for a minute. “Y’know, you guys can stop staring at him. It’s freaking him out.”

The spider. Was freaked out. By them. This was definitely going on Clint’s What The Actual Fuck Just Happened list.

**********************************************************************************************************************

“...my web.”

-Peter, why do the humans insist on staring? Do they mean to eat me?-

-No, they’re just a little nervous. I can tell them to stop, though-

-Thank you Peter-

“Y’know, you guys can stop staring at him. It’s freaking him out...”

“...Well, if you’re all done being jerks to my new houseguest, I’m going to go get him settled.”

As Peter walked toward the elevator, Tony released Bruce from his death grip. “What have I just allowed in my tower?”

Natasha just glared at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda crack but not really? idk. I'm going to do more oneshots with Idae and Peter interacting with the team. The spider i'm using is a huntsman spider(they can get as big as 9-11 inches) and look fucking terrifying in case you were curious
> 
> thx for reading!


End file.
